


Sorry?

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonty + 16: “It could be worse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry?

Staring at the ruined project before them, Monty glares at Jasper eyes boring a hole into his boyfriend’s skull. Jasper glances over at Monty, a sheepish smile on his face as he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“It could be worse.”

Monty’s fury only grows and he practically yells, “How the hell could this be worse, you idiot? I just spent two weeks trying to find some way to build an irrigation system and within five fucking minutes you managed to completely destroy it.”

Jasper’s eyes suddenly turn sorrowful and he bites down on his bottom lip softly muttering, “I’m sorry, Mon. I didn’t mean to ruin everything. I should’ve been more careful and watched where I was going.”

Monty sighs softly, his anger cooling down as he takes in Jasper’s sad expression. Leaning over he presses a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek., silently forgiving him. Jasper’s lips twitch up into a smile at Monty’s touch and he knows that Monty’s anger was fading.

“It’s fine, Jas. I didn’t think that model was really going to work anyway. I just wanted to yell at you. Now stop pouting and help me think up a new design.”

Jasper grins before turning around and pressing his lips to Monty. Monty just grins before pushing the taller boy away to get started on his work. Jasper’s grin just grows as he wraps his arms around Monty’s waist pressing a kiss to the back of his neck as the other boy works.

Monty just laughs, hands already moving. He lets Jasper cling to him even though it was a hindrance but Monty just couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his most favorite person in the world was holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
